Hidden Love
by xLittleBlackStarx
Summary: Everyone knows that a fathers love for his son runs deep. But what happens when a river becomes an ocean? Inu no tashio/Sesshomaru.... Anal, Angst, D/s, Dom, H/C, HJ, Humil, Inc, Language, M/M, Minor, Oral, Rim, Shouta, SoloM, Spank, Violence, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

COMPLETE SUMMARY: Everyone knows that a fathers love for his son runs deep. But what happens when a river turns into an ocean? From the beginning Inu no tashio knew that his feelings for his son were stronger and very different from the norm. When young Sesshomaru returns these feelings ten fold both father and son must fight to stay together and keep their love a secret from the prying eyes of enemies and allies alike. But how long can true love be hidden in the end?

Welcome to my fanfiction! This is just a test chapter to see if everyone like this particular story enough for me to write more, so it is very important for you all to review if you liked it. Please no flames!

Please enjoy!

A Touch of AffectionStaring into the crystal clear water of the pond Sesshomaru closed his eyes while dangling his feet in the cool water. He moved his feet in a lazy pattern, listening to the songs of the birds in the near by trees that surrounded the small clearing. Inhaling deeply Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gave a small smile as a large reflection came into view on the ponds surface. The reflection knelt down behind him and placed his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, leaning closer.

" Your late." Sesshomaru said in a mock angry voice, but then his tone brightened as he tilted his head to look up at the bigger man. " What kept you Father?"

Inu no tashio smiled down at his son. " Nakiko had a little accident. She nearly destroyed the whole palace kitchen this time." His tone was not angry because, even though she was a servant Sesshomaru had befriended the strange child almost instantly upon her arrival to the palace with her mother. Of course she was horribly accident prone and a little absent minded at times but it was a strong friendship none the less. " I took care of everything as soon as possible."

" As long as your here now." Sesshomaru whispered as he sat up slightly more brushing his lips softly against his fathers. It was strange, though they had never been intimate they had definitely done their share of kissing like this, yet it never failed to make Sesshomaru's heart leap in his chest.

Breaking away Inu no tashio sat up straight, pulling Sesshomaru back to lean against his chest Inu no tashio began gently rubbing Sesshomaru's shoulders. He watched as the young prince let his eyes slide shut, relaxing into his touches. He loved just sitting like this with him. Quietly, peacefully, enjoying the nature around them without having to worry about anything or anyone else except the small inu now in wrapped in his arms. Of course it could not always be like this, so peaceful. There would be an uprising of those who opposed him and the ones who harbored ill will towards him and his family. It was inevitable, simple as that.

But it did not matter who they were of what they did, he would fight with everything he had to hold on to the one thing he truly cared for. Nothing would be able to keep him from his love, if anyone was foolish enough to attempt to taint it, then they would die.--

So there it is, I know it's short but think of it like a...demo. I guess, anyway I promise it will get better, there is SOOOO much more to come. Please review!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, um I would jut like to say that I am very sorry for this stories previous format, but now I fixed it so please enjoy! **

Chapter Two

No Matter

WhatKatsuro tapped his fingers on the table, the clawed tips making a consistent ticking that echoed off the vaulted ceiling of the large room. He had been waiting for almost an hour and he was beginning to get impatient. As one on Inu no tashio's advisers he had expected to be received by the Great Lord himself, however he had been told that the daiyoukai had stepped out on some personal business and was expected back shortly. Though it wasn't strange for the lord to be gone again, over the last few months Lord Inu no tashio had been disappearing from his home for hours on end once or twice a week. No one knew for sure where he was or what he did, everyone just assumed that he had gone to train Master Sesshomaru, as the future lord would often vanish with him. Katsuro had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't take notice of the other presents in the room until he was pulled back to reality when someone took the set behind the large wooden desk.

Inu no tashio cleared his throat as he folded his hands in front of him. " How long have you been waiting?" He asked, addressing the hawk youkai.

Katsuro looked at his lord as he brushed some dark green hair out of his face. " Not long at all my lord," he smiled, sitting back. " I would not wish to impose on the more important matters that you were no doubt attending to."

" Indeed," Also sitting back, the inu lord's eyes scanned over the man across from him. Katsuro was around his own age, standing only a one or two inches shorter, he had slightly wavy dark green hair that reached the bottom for his shoulder blades, wispy bangs framed his thin face. The light color of his skin strongly contrasted by the deep blue of his eyes, delicately featured he was certainly not unattractive, yet he had a sense about him that would always make the demon lord feel a little uneasy. " I'm going to assume that you have something you need to tell me?"

" Yes my lord, I received news that the other lords were going to start their journey for the palace in two hours," he hesitated. "I was made aware of this news four hours ago, they should be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

" Very well, thank you for letting me know." Inu no tashio arched his eyebrow when Katsuro didn't leave as he had assumed he would. " Is there something more?"

Katsuro lowered his head and stared at his lap, clearly hesitant to make what ever was bothering him known. After opening his mouth a few time in a attempt to say something Katsuro shut it firmly, breathing out. " It's nothing my lord."

Inu no tashio watched as the hawk rose from his seat, taking his leave. Leaning back in his chair the inu demon sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to rub his temples. He had forgotten about the ball, it was held twice every year, lasting five days, at a different location, cycling through each land, hosted by the high lords. This time around it was to be held at the western palace and it was definitely not one of Inu no tashio favorite occasions. Of course, following the ball was the meeting of 'The Council'. At this time all of the High Lords would come together to make general status reports of their lands and also to bring to light any offense that the lords might have against one another.

Inu no tashio opened his eyes as he heard soft footsteps approaching. He smiled to himself as the aura was made clear. There was a quiet knock on the wooden door. " Come in." The demon lord sat up in his seat and the smaller inu slipped through the doorway, closing the door behind him. " Hello Little One." He greeted warmly.

Sesshomaru climbed into the chair closest to him. " Hello Father." Smiling back at the youkai lord Sesshomaru put his arms on the desk top, scooting closer. " What did Katsuro want?"

" The other lords are on their way, they will be here tomorrow afternoon." When Sesshomaru grimaced Inu no tashio chuckled. " Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Inu no tashio reached out a hand taking both of his sons small hands in his. " When they get here we won't be able to be together very much, if even at all."

" I know." Sesshomaru said quietly. Even though he was only the human equivalent of seven or eight, Sesshomaru was thought of by many to be wise beyond his years. He knew that even in the youkai world his relationship with his father would most be widely challenged, and he would certainly do nothing to compromise it. His father was a powerful demon and had many youkai, both male and female, trying to attain his affection and gain the right to be lord or lady of the west. If the other High Lords learned of Sesshomaru's position, at a higher level then just being the sole heir, in his fathers plans then they would be forced apart in order for Inu no tashio to take a 'proper' mate, and they would also have the opportunity to bring up stripping of Sesshomaru of his title.

So no matter what, their love for one another had to be hidden at all costs.

oOo

Inu no tashio stared at the ceiling of his chambers. He had preparations to make in the morning and the High Lords would arrive in the afternoon. Yes, that week was definitely going to be very interesting.

--

**Yeah so there's the second chapter. I hoped you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I would just like to thank all of you that read and I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this story as it unfolds!**

**Please R&R!!**

Chapter 3

The Ball

It was mid afternoon and everything was almost ready for the Lords and Ladies arrival. The sound of the horn blaring sent the servants in the castle in to a rush as they scurried about doing finishing touches to the great hall, where most of the ball would be held.

oOo

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, sitting up he groaned holding his head. Blinking he looked around when he felt a hand on his back holding him upright.

"Are you alright?" Inu no tashio asked, concern lacing his voice. The two had been in the private training grounds in the back of the palace, savoring the last few hours they had together. Charging at his son, Inu no tashio had expected Sesshomaru to easily dodge the attack, he was already to him and swinging his wooden practice sword when the horn sounded and Sesshomaru froze. Inu no tashio couldn't cut his momentum enough to halt the blow, knocking Sesshomaru to the ground.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru shook his head lightly to clear it. "Did you hear that?" he asked looking towards the main gate.

Inu no tashio sighed, helping Sessohmaru to his feet. "Yes, I suppose there's no getting around it." Removing the lightly padded traffic armor, Inu no tashio watched as Sesshomaru waited for him to finish, anxiously looking in the direction the guest were arriving.

"One week."

Sesshomaru looked over at his father and smiled nervously. "One week."

oOo

Inu no tashio winced inwardly as the rather large woman in the middle a small crowd laughed loudly near him. The great hall was packed with guests, mostly made up of the three other High Lords, their families and close personal servants as well as the kitchen staff making rounds with platters of food. Eyeing the crowd he spotted Satsuka, Lady to the East, making her way to him. As a fox youkai Satsuka was not an unattractive woman, long brilliant red hair adorned with green stones perfectly matching her eyes, always wanting to be among the center of attentions she dressed in a bright yellow kimono with dark green trimmings.

"Lord Inu no tashio!" She exclaimed. " I've been looking forward to this ball as I have a proposition for you." She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled. "I was wondering, what do you have in mind for your son? Because I was thinking, as you know, I brought my daughter that I believe would be perfect for Sesshomaru. She is just the right age, I would love it if you would let me introduce them!

"Inu no tashio glanced over to where Sesshomaru stood a ways from him then back the Satsuka. " I don't know if that would be a good idea."

Confused, Satsuka looked to Sesshomaru also. "Why not ?"

"I wouldn't want to push your daughter into anything that she isn't prepared for."

Satuska raised her eyebrows. " Oh nonsense!" She tisked, " She is plenty ready! I'll just go and fetch her then we can let them get acquainted." She winked at him before disappearing among the people.

Inu no tashio watched her leave silently. This was going to be tricky, sighing deeply, the youkai lord turned and started towards his unfortunate son.

Leaning against the wall Sesshomaru scanned the crowd. It just didn't make sense to him, why would they not just cut to 'The Council'? What point is there to mingling with such shallow, vain, power hungry people who in the end didn't really care what happened to the others as long as they came out on top? If it were up to Sesshomaru they would come, go, and then leave him and his father in peace. Already many of the lesser lords and ladies had come up to him with the usual complements and concerns, wondering how his training was going and weather and other meaningless matters. He watched as some of the guests danced while other simply stood and conversed with one another. His attention was drawn however, as he spotted his father approaching him.

"I need to talk to you."

Sesshomaru looked at his father with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Master Sesshomaru!" Both of the males turned to see Satsuka rushing towards them dragging a child behind her. "I have someone that your father and I want you to meet." She placed the girl in front of her. "This is my daughter, Nieki."

Sesshomaru stared at the little girl then raising an eyebrow he looked quizzically to Inu no tashio. When the older demon just gave him an apologetic look he turned back to the young girl standing in front of him nervously twirling a lock of her hair that was so much like her mothers. "Hel-hello." The girl studdered as her mother pushed her forward until she was practically in the young princes arms, the greeting was so quiet Sesshomaru could barely hear it.

"Hello," Sesshomaru replied.

"Um, my mother says that your going to be lord someday, that's nice I guess."

Inu no tashio observed as the two made light conversation, he could tell that Sesshomaru wanted to leave, mentally suffering. He was sure that Nieki was a sweet girl but Sesshomaru was not a normal boy, he would never be satisfied with small talk, girly flirtation and virtually no intelligent conversation, that was one of the reasons that Inu no tashio loved Sesshomaru so much. He looked at Satsuke, hands entwined again and a big smile on her face. She actually thought that she was going indirectly inherit his lands. Foolish woman. Sure, she appeared fine but underneath she was just like the rest of them, power hungry to the bone, even willing to go so far as to force her child into a betrothal with his son. He was going to put an end to this, for tonight at least. He stepped away from the wall and put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder getting his attention. "I'm afraid that my son and I are going to have to bid you all a good evening." Short, simple, to the point, and it got them both out. Leading Sesshomaru out of the large room Inu no tashio made his way to his study with Sesshomaru in tow.

oOo

Inu no tashio sat behind his desk, eyes locked onto the small form that was stretched out on the couch that faced the large fire place. "Well that was fun."

The smaller inu shifted to look towards the desk. Sesshomaru smiled at his father, the only sign of affection that they could safely show towards one another. Turning his gaze back to the roaring fire Sesshomaru propped his head on his hands and sighed. He wanted to be with his father, he wanted to sit on his lap and kiss him all over, he wanted to be held, and he didn't want to be bothered anymore. However, until this week was over that would all have to wait. But first he had to figure out what he was going to do about Nieki and her mother.

--

**Well that's the end of this chapter and all for now. Remember, reviews are greatly enjoyed and ya!**


End file.
